1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing technique to perform a specific process to a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a sheet processing apparatus for performing a staple process and a folding process to a bundle of sheets is known.
In the sheet processing apparatus of the related art, in general, it is preferable that a stapler to perform the staple process to the bundle of sheets and a pair of folding rollers are close to each other in view of the reduction in size of the apparatus.
In the structure in which both of them are close to each other as stated above, it is difficult to provide a transport guide, a shutter and the like constituting a wall surface of a sheet transport path between the stapler and the pair of folding rollers, and a sheet jam is very liable to occur during sheet transport between a transport surface and the stapler.